


Flying on the Tilt of Our Noses

by TehChou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is a Saint, Eskimo Kisses, Jackson's Middle Name is "Issues", M/M, Someday Jackson Will Be a Real Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehChou/pseuds/TehChou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just <i>nose</i> kiss me? What the hell was that for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying on the Tilt of Our Noses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).



He’s sprawled out on Danny’s parent’s couch, playing Call of Duty, comfortable, with a handful of peanuts sitting in a bowl, right at his fingertips, when Danny vaults over the couch, landing with a bounce beside him. The impact jolts his hands on the controller and sending him straight into a line of friendly fire, his bowl of peanuts tumbling to the floor. Jackson sits up with a swear.

“Oh, what the fuck, Danny--” he starts, but Danny’s suddenly so close that he can count the pores on his face, which, yeah, gross, but it’s _Danny_. Jackson’s only just gotten over how weird it is that all he wants to do is kiss him and now it’s like an itch he has to scratch anytime he’s near. He’s bringing their faces close, closer, like he’s leaning in for _exactly_ what Jackson craves, and it stops all the irritation right in his throat. Talk about new sensations.

And then he swipes his nose across Jackson’s, darting back too quickly for Jackson to react.

“Did you just _nose_ kiss me? What the hell was that for,” he says, when his eyes uncross.

Danny shrugs, a little grin tilting across his face, like he knows something Jackson doesn’t, something that makes him laugh. Jackson hates that look. He hates that look with every bone in his body. Lydia used to give him that look, the one she thought he didn’t see, except. . . .

 _Except_.

He’s jolted out of his thoughts when Danny slings an arm around his neck, pulling him down, pulling him near.

“You’re thinking too much,” he mutters, right up close to his ear, when they’ve settled their tussling,. Jackson’s panting and Danny’s arm’s gone tight and something almost like _safe_ , somewhere quiet where Jackson can pretend it doesn’t exist. “Let’s go shoot some targets, huh, and we can make dinner. Parents are out of town and I know yours won’t care if you stay out. We’ve got all night.” During this speech he’s shifted, they’ve shifted, until Danny’s arms are settled in a bracket, and their legs are tangled and their chests are just shy of touching and he’s _still wearing that smile_. Still, they go outside and they shoot their targets, and they make their dinner and after, they tussle like little kids into the bed Danny’s slept in since he grew out of his twin, laughter turning to moans and whispered names. It isn’t until they’re curled together in the aftermath, Danny having rolled over and fallen asleep almost immediately, and Jackson's twisted and turned until his eyes drooped and after that, right when he’s almost dreaming, he gets what it is Danny’s trying to tell him, what he’s missing, that unidentified piece that’s _always been there_.

It’s warmth and it’s love and it’s an invitation; laugh with me, love with me, and we’ll reach the stars, farther and more sure than our muscles will ever get us. We can train and we can work and we can cut down everything in our way, but when I’m turning to you is when I fly.

**Author's Note:**

> **flings arms into the air** what is this, what is this fluff i am disgusted with myself right now


End file.
